The Aftermath
by AuburnIrishFreckles
Summary: Set after Sammy's death in Season 2. Starts off with Tara's POV then Abigail's. I don't own Dance Academy!
1. Chapter 1

Tara's POV

It's only been a week since the memorial. Abigail has been in the studio every day since 5 until 9 at night. Kat's withdrawn from everyone, she just sits in his room wrapped in his cardigan, sobbing. Ollie sits next to her blaming himself for everything. That fight they had the day before the accident. Ben hasn't realized what's happened yet. He just holds me. Christian has been MIA since the service. I think he went surfing in Kingston. Me, I've been drained. I'm always cold, shakey, and emotionless. I've been wearing Ben's sweatpants and his sweatshirt for probably 3 days. . I haven't put makeup on since the service. My hair is messy opposed to the usual tight bun. I have nightmares every night. I wake up screaming, sobbing. I never had realized that losing someone could mean this much to me. To everyone.

"T. You can do this. Save yourself." It's Sammy again. I jolt up from my sleep screaming , scaring Ben who was next to me.

"Tara! It's OK. I'm here for you. I always will be here." Ben holds me. I'm sitting in his lap, sobbing.

"Wh-y di-d it happ-en to hi-m? It wa-s an acci-den-t. Wh-y wa-s no-one wit-h hi-m?" I sob just long enough between gasps to speak. I- We- needed Sammy. We loved him. Ollie the most.

"Tara he loved you. It could have been you if you went running, or Christian, even Ollie. You can't control other people's actions. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Ben murmars, kissing my forehead.

Abigail's POV

I don't have the energy to cry. Because once I start crying I won't be able to stop. So I dance. I wake up at 4:00AM start with some aerobics, followed by a jog. Then I dance. I warm up on the barre, plies, eleves. I put on my pointe shoes, I've been taking the time to actually sew in my ribbons. This is my rutine. Everyday 4-9. I'm not eating. _Just dance_. _Work through the hunger_. Ethan checks in on me while I'm trying to master a fifth-position pirouette arabesque. . He's been with Kat I can tell, there's mascara and lip gloss smeared along his shirt.

"Fourth shirt this week. She needs to wear some waterproof makeup. Do you need anything to eat? I'm running to the café, I could get you a-" Ethan says. I know he wants to hold me while I sob ruining my makeup, but I'm stronger than that.

"No I'm fine. There's a drugstore about 5 meters off the campus if you're going to buy Kat some makeup." I interrupt. I continue with my arabesques.

"Fine, I'm leaving. I'll be back in twenty." He smirks and walks away.


	2. Abigail's POV continued

Abigail's POV

_I don't have the time to deal with him today_. Once I can get the arabesque combo, I focus on my leaps. I set up the video camera in the farthest corner of the room. I start with right leg leaps, across the diagonal of the room, when I hear a knock of the door.

"I'm fine Ethan. Honestly. Just go sit with Kat. She needs you more than I do." I say, there's an edge in my voice, just like when I yell at Paige for messing with my ribbons.

"Abigail, your extensions aren't straight." I recognized this voice. My mum was here. _Great._

"Mum, I know what I'm doing, I don't need someone to sit with me and talk I'm stronger than Kat, and Tara. I need to focus on my skills and what I'm lacking." I say bitterly. Every time she's here it's like I can't do anything right. _This must be how Tara felt with Saskia_.

"Fine. If you need to talk ever I'm here sweetie. It's almost noon, do you want to get something to eat?" She replies, I know she understands my need for everything to be perfect. From my bun sitting straight, to my toes perfectly pointed. I don't desire affection, I desire perfection.

"Actually, I'm going out in about an hour with- Ethan! Yeah we're going to get some Thai food." I say energetically, as I see his blond hair turn back towards my studio. I glare at him to get the point.

"Oh yeah! Me and Abigail have been wanting to try the new Thai Palace in town. I mean if that's fine with you Mrs. Armstrong." He says picking up on my lie. He raises his eyebrow in my direction and mouths, _Really I can't stand Thai!_

"Oh that's fine! I was just getting ready to leave anyways. Paige just wanted to see the Aquarium. Alright, well it was nice to see you Ethan." My mother has always been weird around my friends. She smiled weakly and exited the studio.

"Thank God!" I exclaim once she's out of earshot.

"Don't like your Mum?" Ethan said, smirking, "And why did you say Thai food? You know I can't stand the stuff."

"To get rid of my mum. She hates Thai so I knew that if I said that she wouldn't decide to tag along. And I'm not going so you don't have too either." I say, I'm annoyed that my mum has decided to show up out of nowhere. "You can go now I need to work on my lines." He smirks, and walks away.

I turn to the stereo and put on the newest Paramore album. _Contemporary. My favorite. _I get lost in the music. I ignore all of the strictness of ballet. I just dance the way I want to. When the final track ended, I had restarted the cd. Every song had a different feel and emotion to it. I felt free; I wasn't being suffocated by tutu's tulle, leotards and too-tight buns. The sky had changed from the sunny afternoon, to the cold dark night. I checked the clock on the wall, quarter to ten. I haven't eaten in three days. I'm pure muscle. This is the best I've ever felt.


	3. Kat and Ollie's POVs

Kat's POV

It's been 9 days, 7 hours, 23 minutes, 31 seconds since we found out. I've been crying for almost all of that time. Since my fling with Christian ended, scratch that died and exploded like a plane crash, and Sammy's death, I've been in tears. I stop sobbing long enough to apply more mascara and lip gloss, drink some diet coke, and sleep, which ends up to be about two or three hours at a time. Ollie's been worse. He hasn't even had some food. Ethan comes and goes every four or five hours. He always comes back with a pizza or some chinese food.

"Ollie please eat some pizza. You need to eat." I say This time Ethan's come back with a large extra cheese paper-thin-crispy-crust pizza. Sammy's favorite. Ollie has been quiet and standoffish. We just sit together on the floor of Sammy and Christian's room.

"I should've gone with him. I could've called the ambulance faster, saved him faster. Why did I not go? Why did I say he was mediocre? Why did I say I never loved him? Why Kat? Wh-y did'n-t I sav-e hi-m? It's all m-y faul-t Ka-t, It'-s al-l m-y fau-l-t!" Ollie sobs. I feel the tears well in my eyes.

"Ollie. It was an accident. It could have happened. To anyone. It was an acci-den-t, Olli-e it wa-s an acc-i-den-t. Oll-i-e." I sob with him. I feel like I'm going to dry-heave. I just hold onto Ollie and bury my face in his shoulder.

"I mis-s hi-m s-o muc-h ka-t , I mis-s hi-m ka-t." Ollie sobs. His whole body shakes. I can feel his bones shake and rattle, through me.

"I mis-s hi-m to-o Olli-e. He wa-s m-y be-s-t fr-i-en-d a-nd no-w he-s go-n-e." I scream, into Ollie's shoulder, I'm still crying. I'm shaking so hard I feel numb. Then everything goes black.

Ollie's POV

"Ka-t? KA-T? KA-T Please wake up! KAT WAKE UP!" I yell. I scoop her up into my arms and carry her to the phone. I pound in the numbers 911. _This is my chance to save someone I love._

"911 What is your emergency?" A calm male voice answers the line.

"My friend she's fainted I think! Please send an ambulance to the National Academy of Dance! Please hurry." I say. I'm scared and nervous.

"Help is on the way just stay calm. Can you give me any deatails on your friend?" The 911 operrater had returned.

"Kat Karamakov, 17 almost 18 years old, 5'7, blonde, blue/gray eyes. She's a dancer." I wondered how I could remember all of this stuff. How did I even know any of it? I heard the sounds of an ambulance getting louder and louder.

"Sir help should've arrived." The 911 operratrer sounded realived.

"Thank you." I hung up the phone and put on my shoes, and put on Kat's shoes, lime green flip-flops, on her feet.


	4. Kat's POV

Kat's POV

I woke up in a hospital room. Ollie was sitting on my left side; Tara was sitting on my right. Ben was pacing through the room. "Ben just pick a spot sit down. You're making me dizzy." I said, he was wearing a black-and-white stripe shirt. It looked like a zebra.

"Oh Kat!" Tara squealed. She was very happy.

I looked over at Ollie. He was so quiet. _Must be thinking. _

"What happened? I was sitting in Sam-I mean Christian's room and now I'm in a hospital bed?" I asked my voice was a whisper.

"He saved you. You had fainted because your blood sugar was extremely low. If it was any later, you could have died Ms. Karamakov." A pretty nurse had walked into my room. Her name tag said Claire. She looked in Ollie's direction. "Now I need to check your blood sugar and your refill your IV bag." I smiled weakly. She was very fast fixing everything. "Can I get you anything Ms. Karamakov? Water, Ice, Soda?"

"Can I have a diet coke? Please." I asked my voice was still hoarse from all of my crying. When she left I had to talk to Ollie. "Ollie, why did you save me?" I asked quietly.

"I already lost Sammy; I wasn't going to lose you too." He looked me dead in the eyes, straight-faced.

"Thank you. For everything." I smiled. It meant so much that someone I had just gotten to know saved my life.

"It's fine." Ollie really was a man of few words.

"Ms. Karamakov, here's your soda." Claire the friendly nurse said, as she handed me a large bottle of diet coke.

"Thanks and you can call me Kat."


	5. Christian's POV

Christian's POV

The time I've spent at the academy has ended with more bad memories than good. But I went there to make my mum proud, show her I could do this. But I met Tara, beautiful Tara. Kat's pretty, but Tara is gorgeous. She's on a different level of beauty. I dated her on and off again, but I made a mistake when I kissed Kat. I did it to make Tara jealous and want to take me back. And then Ben had kissed Tara at that party, I wanted to punch him, show Tara how much she really meant to me. And now Sammy is dead and gone. So I bailed. Called my dad and told him I'd be interested in touring Queensland and New South Wales for the surfing. Of course he said yes. And now I'm here, the morning-after with some brunette. She's hot, but never up to Tara's level of beauty.

"Mmm, You were amazing last night!" The mystery Brunette says. I throw some clothes I think she was wearing last night at her. _That was a bad idea, I'm hung over. _

"Get out now!" I snap at her. I've never been a morning person.

"Fine! Here's my number if you ever want to bar crawl again." She smirks and hands me a piece of paper. _Sienna 478-929-0258 XO._ I point her in the direction of the door. Last night it was Sienna, two nights ago it was Amber, and three nights ago it was Chloe. I pick up a lot of girls that have slutty names. I smirk at my own joke.

My dad owns a small two-bedroom apartment in Cairns. I want to travel up and down the South Pacific Ocean side of Australia; my dad just is a nomad. He's got a traveling surf shop where he makes custom boards. I run when problems start. I always have, always will.

As Sienna leaves my room I watch her head out the front door. I pick up my phone and search for Tara's number. I want to call her so bad. Just hear her voice. But every time it's a struggle I can never seem to win. I'm fighting with myself. If I call her, it just makes me miss her more and more and regret everything I've done to hurt her. If I don't, I just drown my sorrows in some good Russian Vodka.

I can hold down my alcohol a lot better now than when I first started drinking. There are different type of people when they're drunk, there's the happy drunk, the sad drunk, the horny drunk, and the drunk who can still punch a guy in a bar after several rounds of shots. I'm the last one. I get angry a lot faster now. I should wear a sign when a bar crawl, "Reckless and Drunk, Will Start a Fight".

"Hey the waves are perfect out, you want to join me?" My dad calls. I walk slowly to the kitchen to drink a gallon of water and grab a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Sounds like fun. I'm just going to grab breakfast then I'll meet you out there." I say a little louder than I had wanted to. The pounding in my head was getting louder, I thought I was going to black-out.

"K, I'll grab the boards and my suit, when your done grab yours and lock up ok?" He says , He still doesn't know the real reason why I'm here.


	6. Tara's POV

Authors Note:

Hey, Sorry I haven't updated in a while…..I've been busy with school. I didn't realize how many people read this fan fiction…..I thought it was just another one of those stupid ones…

Tara's POV

I've never realized how much I missed Christian. I liked the idea of liking Ben, but there's never been a spark. But with Christian….It's like fire and lighting, a raw, burning passion that we shared. With Ben, it's just a school girl crush, the sweet, kind-hearted guy that has no real connection. The guys have left a while ago; it's just me and Kat.

"Kat, I think I made a mistake." My voice is so soft, almost a whisper.

"T, what do you mean? Is this about Christian? I've already told you, you and Ben are happy. You guys are the picturesque couple, the ones that stay together forever." Kat seems bored already; she's flipping through T.V channels.

"Christian. I'm still in love with him. I need to find him." I say, my voice just barely louder than a whisper. I frantically gather my things. "Kat, you understand, right? I can't just keep stringing Ben along. I need to leave." My tone is irrational and fierce. I'm not going to take no as an answer.

"Tara. OK, I trust you. Bring him back." Kat says, her eyes are sympathetic and calm. I can see her brain playing through everything I've gone through with Christian.

I smile, but it's not truly genuine. It the type that you put on so everyone thinks you're happy. But you're not; you're dying inside, screaming, sobbing, and suicidal. Thinking about how bad everything is, how bad it was.

That morning I left. I've got my pointe shoes, my lucky leotard, my phone and charger, my snuggly wallaby stuffed animal, clothes and about $300 dollars. I've only got a vague idea of where he could be.

"God! its freezing!" I exclaim to the lonely bus stop. _Wow, if I were to be kidnapped this would be the_ _perfect time and place._ The bus pulls up to me; I can see a kind-eyed old man driving. He reminds me of my grandpa.

"Hello. Where is your stop?" The driver asks. I can pick up a very faint British accent.

"I need to go to Cairns. I've got to find someone." I say, softly, effortlessly.

"Ok, it's about a twenty minute drive from here, so that will be $15." The driver replies kindly. He gestures at the small box where I should pay him.

I pay him, and wearily sit in a small purple seat.


	7. Christian's POV(2)

Christian's POV

I slowly grab the Coco-Puffs and Lucky Charms from the cabinet. I have this weird habit, I only eat Coco-Puffs and Lucky Charms, and I mix them together. Tara would laugh at me when we were in the kitchen together, she would smile and pick out the horseshoe charms from Lucky Charms. As I pour myself a large bowl of cereal, I imagine me and Tara. We're together and happy, there's little kids running around, living the suburban dream. I've never even thought of settling down.

I finish my breakfast and clean my mess. I walk out of the kitchen when I hear a knock on my door. _ Just another crazy one-night stand, _I think to myself. I prepare myself for the worst as I open the door.

"Hi, I'm looking for Chris-" Tara's voice calmly says, and then our eyes meet.

"Oh Tara! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry; I should've stayed with you guys. I just had to get away." I exclaim, pulling her into a hug. I don't ever want to let her go, I love her so much.

"Christian, I should've stayed with you. I made a mistake picking Ben over you. I'm so sorry. I still love you!" She looks so hurt and vulnerable, like she is about to burst into tears any second.

"Tara, I still love you too." I lean in to kiss her on her forehead. She looks gorgeous, flawless. "Come with me to the beach, I'm going surfing. We can catch up there. Just let me finish getting ready." I say motioning for her to enter the small apartment.


	8. Abigail's POV

Abigail's POV

It's just another day. I'm dancing until my feet are bleeding. I've lost about 15 pounds. I'm alone, from 4 in the morning until about midnight. I don't sleep, I don't eat, hell, I've barely even seen anyone.

It's the last week of August, Tara is on some renegade mission to bring back Christian, Ben is with Kat-I think that they're together-and that leaves Ollie and Ethan. Ollie has found a Russian Company that is willing to pay him $100,000 for 6 months. He's been packing all week. And Ethan, well, who knows.

It's 5am and I can hear footsteps on the stairs. I creep quietly out of my room, skipping the creaky board in the hall, when I run into a person, its Ethan, I can tell by his cologne, it's robust.

"Ethan! What are you doing?" I yell at him quietly.

"Beautiful, I want to choreograph something for you." His voice is strong and deep, like rich velvet.

_Abigail! Snap out of it! _I mentally scold myself.

"Why?" I ask I could care less really; I just want to hear him talk.

"I need something for my portfolio, before I leave for Spain, and since we've worked so well together, I just thought that maybe we could work together again." He says, I can barely breathe; every breath absorbs his expensive cologne. When Kat and I were friends I could never even look at Ethan, but now that we are competitors, I can have all the fun I want.

"Yes, you can choreograph for me, but I pick the song." I say, the air between us is intoxicating, I can barely breathe. Our eyes meet and lock into a gaze, it's like it's only us.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I say, and hurry down the stairs.

We walk to studio "A" together. I open the door slowly, and continue to set up my surroundings. I've already left some extra CD's and some water bottles, along with some extra shoes-the crappy ones I never wear- and extra hair-ties and bobby pins.

"Well, I guess you've made yourself at home here…you know what they say, a studio is a dancer's second home!" Ethan says cheerfully, god it's too early for this. Why did I bring him here?

I smirk and walk over to the stereo, plugging in my iPod. I shuffle through my favorite playlist. Picking a Paramore song, before walking pack to the center of the studio.

I slide down into left leg splits, "So what type of dance is this, contemporary, jazz, hip-hop, ballet?" I ask, mentally making lists of songs for each style.

"I'm thinking a contemporary jazz piece. Any songs?" He asks.

"Well jazz, that could be something from Lana Del Rey, and contemporary, that can be anything from early Avril Lavigne to Sara Bareilles. So your options are countless." I say switching to a center split as my favorite song comes on, Off To The Races by Lana Del Rey, "I love this song!"

"This! This is our song," Ethan exclaims, "It's got the best beat, and her voice is sexy and sultry."

He walks over to the iPod and thinks; I can tell he's making a weird face. "Solo, I'm seeing a sexy walk-hair flip thing-y," he says to no one.

And then I follow my instincts, and dance.

Authors Note:

This is the dance watch?v=MSPr0guLMMY&feature=related not me, and these girls are phenomenal! Dancers Represent!


End file.
